Pharmacokinetic models are developed for the distribution and disposition of drugs, environmental contaminants, and endogeneous metabolites in animals and man. They provide a plausible set of equations that can be used to extrapolate data from animals to man and thereby to improve chemotherapy, hemodialysis, and risk assessment.